


Bloody Ice II Spice Katsudon-Pirohzki Extras

by k_haruyuki



Series: Bloody Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hotel Sex, Katsudon Seduction Technique, Katsuki Yuuri in High Heels, Light Dom/sub, Love Hotels, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Onsen sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: As in the main story will not have much space for sex scenes but I want to do scenes between Viktor and Yuuri, I thought: Why not do 'this', and join with 'that?' This fanfic is for everyone who voted on Bloody Ice II. Thank you very much for the support and I hope you like what I'm going to bring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veskara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskara/gifts), [Cuckoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuckoo/gifts), [shinrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrilee/gifts), [mlabcu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlabcu/gifts), [Leonzite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonzite/gifts), [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/gifts), [becamarquex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becamarquex/gifts), [Sethyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethyles/gifts).



> Oh my god, I really did it.

**Disguise: Paranormal**

When Georgi Popovich got to Yuuri asking Yuuri for help two weeks after they resolved the bank robbery case, Yuuri cheers up and then asks him to explain what happened. Viktor strangely avoids Yuuri's behavior, but joins him to listen to Georgi.

"I do not know what's going time I get home, most of the furniture is with new scratches and white hairs, I find broken decorations, the messy kitchen. I already bought a new apartment and I want sell the house, but I'm afraid I can not because of this ghost. " Georgi explains to Yuuri. "Can you help me, Katsuki?"

"But of course, Georgi, give me the keys and I'll go tomorrow, since I'm off duty. Viktor will contact you with the results and I'll give you back the keys on Monday. "

"Sure, sure." Georgi hands the keys and the address to him quietly.

Yuuri then looks at Viktor, who also looks at him, and smiles.

"I'll be waiting for you there." And with a wink, he goes back to working on an old case.

**~ x ~**

When Viktor receives the message from Yuuri telling him that the door is open, he frowns. Half an hour later, still in the morning, when he opens the door, he feels his breath fail when he sees Yuuri sitting cross-legged on the couch, wearing the same black kimono with red flowers from the fake paranormal case. He then notices that there is a large, fat white cat sleeping next to him and raising his eyebrows.

"This is our culprit, but I do not have the courage to declare that he is in prison, he is very cute." Yuuri says, sliding his hand from her lap and leading her to the cat, scratching behind his ears.

Viktor's throat is dry, because the movement made the kimono slip and reveal Yuuri's legs, which does not seem to care.

"Why are you wearing that kimono?" Viktor asks, not moving.

"I promised I'd wear it just for you." The Japanese man winks at him, his hand back to his lap and sliding it by his leg to his hip.

"You want ... here?" Viktor swallows, feeling his body heat up.

"Why not?" Yuuri tilts his face, licking his lips. "I do not see any problem."

Viktor sees several problems, but all are left aside when he begins to undress and advances to his boyfriend, devouring his mouth and touching it over the fabric. When he reaches his legs and advances to touch through the fabric, he is surprised to feel bare skin.

"You planned this from the beginning?" Viktor asks, seeing Yuuri drop the cloth that holds him at the waist, revealing his naked body.

"Hm." Yuuri states. "I got the idea when I saw the security footage of the bank robbery. We can recreate the disguises used in the cases and play with each other."

He then retrieves the bottle of lubricant and the box of condoms that was on his back, opening a wide grin at Viktor, who walks over him and kisses him earnestly. The cat, who had woken up with the mess by his side, yawns and descends from the sofa, going to the window to bathe in the sun.

**...**

"Hah ... Vitya ... Please ..." Yuuri moans, with both hands in Viktor's hair, who licks his cock before devouring, sucking at the same time Yuuri moves his hips.

Viktor's hands tighten his hips and the Japanese lift his legs to support them on the shoulders of the Russian, who looks at him in surprise. Viktor increases speed, loving to listen to the groans of pleasure of the Japanese, who is sitting on the sofa, still wearing the kimono.

"I want ... Vitya ... I'll ... Hmmmmm !" He bites his lip so as not to scream too loud, enjoying the mouth of the Russian, who swallows it almost everything.

"Yuri,  _Solsnikho_  , you're going to kill me." He says, licking his lips and looking at the Japanese.

"No. I need you by my side, alive." Yuuri says, hugging him. "I love you, Vitya.

"Yura ... I love you, too." Viktor says, kissing him again.

Yuuri then kneels on the couch, leaning on his arm and lifting his hip for him to enjoy as he pleases. The Russian soon leaves the mark of kisses and soon his long fingers luscious with lube begin to massage him.

"I want to see you." Yuuri asks in a hoarse voice and Viktor walks away from him, watching him turn and extend his arms toward him.

The Russian lays on him, lifting his left leg as his left hand slides into the Japanese's face, kissing him again and slowly entering.

"Quick ... Vitya .." Yuuri speaks, between moans, that mix with the noise that the sofa makes because of them.

Yuuri holds him by the neck, while Viktor grabs him by the hips increasing speed more and more until the both end up enjoying at the same time.

"That was ... Wow ..." Viktor says, getting up and pulling the condom off himself. "And what now?"

"Shower, sex in the shower, lunch, eat you in the kitchen and in the bedroom, shower, dinner and go home."

Yuuri responds, making him scare at what he hears.

"You want to spend the day ... having sex?" He asks, still surprised.

"I do not want sex alone, I want to spend the day with you." And ... "Yuuri bites his lip, lowering his face.

"And...?" Viktor tilts his face, wanting to know what's going on in his boyfriend's head.

"And I wanted to know what you thought of my idea." He speaks, timidly.

"I love it, Yuuri, but is it okay to have sex with someone else's house?" Viktor asks, and Yuuri nods, surprising him.

"I thought it would be good not to have to hold my voice because of the neighbors." He says, and Viktor soon understands what he meant.

He looks at the house and notes that it is spacious and cozy. A perfect place for Viktor, Yuuri, Makkachin to live, without having to put up with sulky neighbors, which is a shame when it comes to living in a apartament building.

"Vitya?" Yuuri touches his cheek, worried.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Viktor approaches his face and kisses it.

"You are perfect." Yuuri says, licking his lips. "Ready for more?"

"Sure, let's take a shower!" Viktor helps him to stand up and Yuuri guides him into the bathroom.

After sex, they both heat up frozen food for lunch and rest awhile by watching a movie, completely naked. And in the kitchen, they have sex with Viktor sitting on the counter, being penetrated by Yuuri, who then takes him into the bedroom, continuing until dusk. They bathe and go home, falling together in bed and sleeping quickly so tired they were.

**~ x ~**

When Victor and Yuuri talk to Georgi about their interest in the house, he is encouraged and agrees to sell it to them. Weeks later, the couple is already living in the house, discussing about their new game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yakov and the director discuss the case, Yuuri and Viktor take the day off. The Japanese, worried about how Yakov will handle the case instead of Director Baranoskaya, looks for a different way to calm down when he packs his closet and finds his pair of ice skates.
> 
> "Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, VICCHAN!" He speaks, running to Viktor, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV.
> 
> "What's it?" He asks, laughing at what he hears.
> 
> Yuuri, with a broad smile on his face, raises two pairs of skates.
> 
> "Let's skate?" He asks, and Viktor says, getting excited about the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disguise: Skaters

While Yakov and the director discuss the case, Yuuri and Viktor take the day off. The Japanese, worried about how Yakov will handle the case instead of Director Baranoskaya, looks for a different way to calm down when he packs his closet and finds his pair of ice skates.

"Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, VICCHAN!" He speaks, running to Viktor, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What's it?" He asks, laughing at what he hears.

Yuuri, with a broad smile on his face, raises two pairs of skates.

"Let's skate?" He asks, and Viktor says, getting excited about the idea. Immediately, both prepare to skate in the ring in which they met. Ring that, due to the crime occurred more than 9 months ago, is having trouble getting customers. Problem solved when Silver Medalist from the Grand Prix Final reported that he uses the ring to skate.

"Hello Viktor, Yuri!" We heard Katerina, the new manager of the place.

"Hello!" Yuuri says, waving at her along with Viktor.

"They can skate at will from here in 10 minutes." She says, making both of them smile.

"Thank you." Yuri says, bowing to her.

"Have fun, guys!" She says excitedly and they head to the bleachers, depositing their bags with their skates.

Before putting on the skates, they stretch for the remaining minutes. They begin to skate by making simple turns until they increase speed. Suddenly, they find themselves dancing to Yuuri's choreography, which for Viktor is called 'Hope', laughing whenever one or the other makes mistakes. Viktor suddenly loses sight of Yuuri and freezes as he feels a pair of hands touch him on the chest and hip.

"Yuuri ..." he says, moaning softly.

"I want you." He listens, trembling with the warm breath that hits his neck.

"Yuri, here is public place." Viktor says, touching his hands but making no effort to escape.

"You do not want me?" Yuuri lays his face on his left shoulder, giving him a perfect view of his large, bright brown eyes.

"I did not say that." Viktor says, defeated by the cuteness that is called Yuri Katsuki.

Not that he bothered about it, when this cute boyfriend is rubbing in his behind, completely hard.

"Do you want to have sex here?" Viktor asks, feeling his body give in to temptation.

"No. I want to have sex with you here." Yuuri says, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Blyad, Yuri!" Viktor exclaims, grabbing his face and giving him a burning kiss.

Yuuri grabs him by the purple shirt, deepening the kiss. They walk away, panting and red-faced.

"Hm, I really want you." Yuuri says, licking his lips.

"We do not have any lube or condoms." Viktor complains, and Yuuri tilts his face, winking at him.

"You have no lube and a condom, Vitya." He whispers, kissing him on the cheek. "I have."

Yuuri slides back, rolling his hips to Viktor, who had apparently stopped working. Yuuri puts the protection on the skates and goes to the bench, noting that Viktor does the same. The Japanese man removes the lube and various condoms from the bag, bursting into laughter at the sight of Viktor's surprised face.

"Vitya, Vitya, Vitya. Always be ready for a good round of sex." Yuuri speaks, amused by Viktor's expressions.

"Yuri Katsuki, I hope you're prepared for what I'm going to do to you." He says, making the Japanese feel a shiver through his whole body.

"Showers?"

"Perfect."

**~ x ~**

In a matter of minutes, both are naked and under a shower, between kisses and mingling. Yuri soaps both his penis, rubbing them with his right hand as Viktor fills him with kisses around his neck and shoulders. Yuuri raises his right leg, grazing Viktor's, who grabs him from underneath and squeezes. Groans echo around the place, and Viktor is the first to come, followed by Yuuri.

Viktor had immediately seen him, and with his hand full of soap, already starts thrusting two fingers into his butt, already percer that the hands enter easily. yuuri moans with pleasure, holding his cheeks to allow Viktor to get a good view of him.

"You ..." The Russian sticks his fingers deep, searching for his prostate, making him scream.

"Vitya, please, inside me." Yuuri asks, and Viktor immediately takes the condom that Yuuri left beside the soap, opening it to put on itself.

Yuuri pushes his hips backwards, causing Viktor to penetrate with all of his face to the Russian's surprise. "Don't stop..."

Viktor starts to move his hips, grabbing his hips to make sure he goes deep. Gradually he accelerates, and soon they both cum there.

**~ x ~**

Even after sex, Yuuri does not feel completely satisfied. He sees Viktor wiping himself and slides his right index finger from his neck to his hip, laughing when he shivers, all creepy.

"Moya Lyubov?" Viktor asks, turning his face to him. "May I know what you have in mind?"

"You in four on those benches while I eat you." Yuuri responds, caressing him between the legs.

"As you wish." Viktor says, kneeling down to him.

Yuuri wastes no time and already mulls his right hand with lube, beginning to prepare it.

"Yura ... Yura ... Aaah ... Dorogoy ... Moya Lyubov ... Love you." Viktor says, between groans.

"Vitya, I love you too..." Yuuri says, leaving him full of kiss marks on the neck and upper back.

"Aaaaahh !" Viktor screams when Yuuri touches him in his prostate. "Yuri!"

"I'm here." Yuuri withdraws his fingers and puts a new condom on itself. "I'm ready."

Slowly, he enters Viktor, hugging him from behind and kissing him on the neck, as deep as possible. He starts to rock, slowly increasing his speed until he finally reaches its limit, drowning in the Russian moans. Yuuri enjoys and walks away from him, removing the condom from him, folding it and throwing it in the trash.

"Are you alright?" He asks Viktor, panting.

"Well? I'm in heaven." He responds, sitting on the floor.

"Bath, dinner and bed?" Yuuri reaches out to him and helps him to stand up.

"Of course."

**~ x ~**

When the two say goodbye to Katerina, she has a strange smile on her face. Does...

"You guys are so cute together." She speaks, surprising them. "Just be more careful about kissing in open places."

That day, Yuuri and Viktor return with their faces red. Not from the cold weather, obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor awakens from his sleep with a soft moan. Without opening his eyes, he feels something warm and soft slide down his cock, sucking him. He feels a pair of hands grab him by the hips, and something strangely cold touches him on the butt. And ... He notices that he can not move his hands, which are raised on top of his head. Victor opens his eyes and looks at the black-haired man who is currently sucking him deliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri: I told you I wanted to play doctor with Vitya.   
> Haruyuki: Yeah, he told. * I nods cheerfully. * 
> 
> Lyrics belong to Serenade for Two, OST of Yuri on Ice !!

Viktor awakens from his sleep with a soft moan. Without opening his eyes, he feels something warm and soft slide down his cock, sucking him. He feels a pair of hands grab him by the hips, and something strangely cold touches him on the butt.  _And ..._  He notices that he can not move his hands, which are raised on top of his head. Victor opens his eyes and looks at the black-haired man who is currently sucking him deliciously.

"Yuri?" He asks, seeing the man raise his face and his eyes.

"Good morning, Vitya." He says, standing up and licking his lips.

And then, the Russian realizes that his boyfriend is wearing the medic white coat and stethoscope he used days ago in the neck when he disguised himself as a doctor.  _Only_  then. And  _oh my god!_  Viktor feels blessed to have Yuri Katsuki next to him at that moment.

"O ... What do you think you're doing?" He asks, watching the Japanese open a smile.

"Enjoying my presennt." Yuuri responds, making Viktor frown.

"Today is your birthday?" He asks, seeing the Japanese blink at him with a surprised face.

"You forgot?" He asks, biting his lower lip. "No. Today is not my birthday, today is ..."

Yuuri stops talking and Viktor wonders if he made a mistake.

"I think bad boys deserve punishment." Yuuri says, surprising him.

Suddenly, Viktor feels the glorious ass of Yuuri touch his chest and the Japanese leans forward, touching the edge of the bed with his right hand. Viktor starts to see the upright dick of his boyfriend, who is moving closer and closer to his face. Yuuri shakes his hips a little, making his cock hit his cheeks, close to his mouth. Viktor is wide-eyed and trying to break free of the tie Yuuri used to clench his fists on the bed.

"Suck me." He orders, guiding his left hand with his left hand toward the Russian mouth.

"Yuri ..." Victor begins to say, but he is silent at the look the Japanese gives.

Breathing deeply, Viktor opens his mouth and starts to lick and suck him. Suddenly, Yuuri pushes his hips forward, catching the Russian by surprise.

"Keep it." Yuuri says, watching Viktor nod. He begins to shake his hips back and forth, fucking his boyfriend's mouth. He keeps a speed not too fast, so the Russian end up not choking.

"So good ... It's so good ... Vitya ..." Yuuri says, between groans. "  _Mou sukoshi_  ... Just a little more ... Drink my cum, Vitya."

And Viktor finds himself with his mouth full of sperm, which he swallows little by little so as not to choke. Yuuri walks away from him and gets up from the bed, pulling the stethoscope from his neck and placing it in his ears.

"Let's see how this is used." He says, returning to sit between Viktor's legs, noting that the Russian had also cum in him. "Oh?"

Viktor increases the intensity of the blush on his face, making Yuuri smile.

"So you liked it, hmm?" He comments, placing the stethoscope on Viktor's chest, listening to the quick beat of his heart. "Hmm, are you sure you're okay, Mr. Nikiforov? Your heart is beating faster than normal."

_Oh, he's pretending to be a doctor._

"I'm fine, Doctor Katsuki." He responds, receiving a faint smile from Yuuri, who gazes into his eyes for a short time, before returning to concentrate on his chest.

"I do not know, these two parts here are upright. That's not normal." He says, putting the cold stethoscope on the hard nipples of the Russian, who moans and shivers with pleasure, then feeling excited again. "And here too."

Viktor let go a long hiss when Yuuri touches the stethoscope on the sensitive skin of his cock.

"Hmm, I think I need to take a closer look at your case." Yuuri says, removing the stethoscope from his neck and throwing it on the floor.

Viktor then notices it opening the bottle with lube and watch him pours the contents into his hips. Viktor holds his breath and shakes when the icy liquid hits him.

"Cold!" He says, when yuri spills on his penis.

"Cold? How strange." Yuuri says, spreading the oil through the penis, sack and the Russian ass, who finds himself being sexually tortured by his boyfriend.

Yuuri quickly puts two fingers into Viktor, making him frown with the strange invasion. Even with a mind clouded by sex, the Russian tries to remember which celebration he eventually forgot.  _It's not Yuuri's birthday, nor his. Valentine's Day is long overdue and the anniversary of dating is only two months from now. Then there is only ..._

"Oh, it's been a year since you came to work for us!" He exclaims, looking at Yuuri and noticing ...

Noticing that Yuuri is already inside him, and that he had frozen with his shout.

"Vitya." Yuuri says, shaking his hip with force. "I'm glad you finally remembered, but please focus on me."

Yuuri increases his speed and uses his right hand to shake his penis, giving no Russian chance neither to respond nor to travel through the mind again. Both of them let out several moans, and Viktor, stimulated by Yuuri, cums first. After a few more strandings, the Japanese also relieves himself in the condom he is using.

Gasping, Viktor watches his boyfriend remove the condom from him and tie it. Yuuri gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom, returning with a towel and beginning to wipe the face and hips of the Russian. He unties the knot, releasing Viktor's wrists and passing moisturizing cream on the parts marked by the engraving.

"Are you alright?" He says, worried.

"I am." The Russian responds, smiling.

"Phew..."

"Yuri?" Viktor asks, surprising his behavior.

"Stay in bed, I'll be right back." Yuuri walks away, picking up his cell phone and picking it up.

Soon, Viktor listens to a romantic song, raising an eyebrow at Yuuri, who turns his face to look at him and smiles, before leaving the room, with the towel in his hand. The Russian decides to sit on the bed and enjoy the music, worshiping the lyrics.

_Whenever I hear you, bands begin to play_

_It's our serenade for two_

_How do you forget this feeling inside?_

_I am always watching over you_

_Whenever I see you, stars in your eyes_

_brighten up the sky for me_

_We're dancing in the moonlight_

_Tonight you will belong to me_

_Only you_

_You mean the world to me my lady_

_I can be as brave as a knight for you._

_If you want, I can be a sharpened knife_

_No one loves you the way I do_

_Let's fly over the moon_

_Do not get me wrong_

_Maybe I'm foolish enough to want you to love me._

_For only tonight, will you be the one for me?_

_Until the clouds hide the moon away ···_

_Whenever I touch you, music seems to stop_

_I never felt this way._

Soon, a mixture of mouth-watering smells arises and Yuuri appears, carrying a tray.

"Oh my God!" Viktor says, cheering on the surprise

Breakfast in bed. He is definitely in heaven.

Viktor takes the sheet out of the way and crosses his legs, observing several Russian dishes, a cup of coffee, a glass of milk and a glass of tea.

"Share with me?" Yuuri asks, handing him a couple of cutlery.

"Of course!" Viktor says, excited, already picking up a borsch pouconde and bringing it to his mouth, surprised by the result. "Vkusno!"

Yuuri smiles, and they eat the rest of the dishes.

"Incredible, Yuri, did you really prepare it?" Viktor asks, seeing the Japanese blush with praise.

"Yeah, I asked Mila a while back for Russian recipes and I started practicing when I was with Minako." He responds, smiling.

"Awesome, Yuri. It was delicious." Viktor smiles too, admiring him.

"Like I said, I'm just enjoying my present." The Japanese speak, picking up the tray and leaving the room, leaving Viktor confused.

**...**

They walk together with Makkachin through the neighborhood, unaware that they were being watched by anyone. They are spending the rest of the day together, having lunch and dinner while watching movies, at Yuuri's request. In bed, after maid a round of sex, Yuuri watches Viktor asleep and delicately slides his fingers into his silver hair.

"Please let me stay with him for a long time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when Yuuri, using Viktor's laptop to research about the current case, sees a certain open flap titled Sexy Costumes. Curiously, it clicks on the tab and looks at the content. Oh, how interesting ...
> 
> When an order is delivered to Minako's studio for him, she just rolls her eyes and smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not created because of YoI ! doujinshi involving Victor in dog costume. DEFINITELY, it was not created because of doujinshi. It just a coincidence me having the same idea, okay?  
> And is short because since yesterday I'm not felling very well to write very much.

It all started when Yuuri, using Viktor's laptop to research about the current case, sees a certain open flap titled  **Sexy Costumes**. Curiously, it clicks on the tab and looks at the content.  _Oh, how interesting ..._

When an order is delivered to Minako's studio for him, she just rolls her eyes and smirks.

**~ x ~**

Viktor wakes up with a strange weight on top of him and something warm and wet rising from his neck to his right cheek. He let out a moan, not opening his eyes yet and turning his face. And then to his surprise, he feels it again, this time climbing up his chin until it reaches his mouth, where he finally wakes up and the first thing he sees is the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend up close and that he is kissing him.

"Good Morning." Yuuri says, slowly moving away from the Russian, who is frightened to see what his boyfriend is wearing. " _Woof._ "

A dog. Yuuri Katsuki is wearing a collar around his neck, gloves and boots that mimic dog paws and mini-shorts with a tail pinned behind in a color very similar to Makkachin.

"  _Blyad!_  " Viktor exclaims, noting that Yuuri is sitting on the bed, with both hands in front and between his hips and with his face bent ... Like a dog.

"I saw the site, you know?" Yuuri approaches him again, using his hands and knees to move around the bed. "Sexy Costumes - Fantasies for you to explore with the love of your life. Quite interesting.  _Woof._ "

 _Oh, fuck._  stopped working.

Yuuri, noticing the state of her boyfriend, just nods and licks her lips. Movement that Viktor accompanies with the eyes.

He again attacks the face of the Russian with licks, down to the neck, chest and navel. Viktor, moaning and panting loudly every time, just grabs the sheet and does not take his eyes off him. But when he thinks Yuuri will suck him, the Japanese moves away.

"Tsk." He says, cocking. "I'm your pet, Vitya, you're the one who should take care of me.  _Woof._  "

Suddenly, Yuuri finds himself being thrown back on the bed, with Viktor on top of him, kissing him and sliding his hands down his legs and hips, until he reaches the waist of his shorts.

"No, Vitya." Yuuri says, pushing him lightly and holding both his legs up to him. "  _Woof._  "

Viktor swallows dry because the shorts have a zipper on the bottom.  _Ohhh ..._

Immediately he picks up and opens the zipper, hearing Yuuri moan as his hard, luscious penis comes up. The Japanese man turns, raising his ass to his boyfriend.

"Okay, condom and lubricant ..." Viktor says, but Yuuri interrupts him by tapping the bed, where he sees the items there, already waiting for them.

 _How come he has not seen them before?_ Ah, of course. _Yuuri._

**...**

"Ahhh ...  _Woof_  ... Vitya ... No ..." Yuuri says, being penetrated by him while he is four.

"No?" Viktor asks, squeezing his hip and continuing to dig deeper into him.

"Don't stop ..." Yuuri says, making him smile.

"Of course,  _Solsnikho._ "

**~ x ~**

The next day, Viktor is awakened by licking again and cheers up, attacking his assailant. When he hears loud laughter, he finally wakes up and finds himself kissing Makkachin. He looks at the door and sees Yuuri laughing, cell phone in hand.

"Yuri Katsuki!" He screams, getting up from the bed.

"Oops." Yuuri says, running out of the room laughing louder, with Viktor also running after him all over the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival at the hotel room in Tokyo does not seem to be fast enough for then. As Yuuri locks the door of the hotel, Viktor drops their luggage on the floor and advances in it, causing him to bang his back on the door and kisses him ardently. Yuuri grabs him by the navy blue jacket and returns the kiss. The Russian slips his hands on her lover's waist, reaching his hips, squeezing the cheeks of his ass. Yuuri opens his legs and, using Viktor's hands as support, he raises them up and crosses them on Viktor's waist and begins rubbing himself in, both half-erect and moaning between the kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is back with style! )o)  
> Well, back for a while because I have some plans for Bloody Ice that will require another pause for KP.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. 
> 
> Disguise: Pilot and Steward

 

The arrival at the hotel room in Tokyo does not seem to be fast enough for then. As Yuuri locks the door of the hotel, Viktor drops their luggage on the floor and advances in it, causing him to bang his back on the door and kisses him ardently. Yuuri grabs him by the navy blue jacket and returns the kiss. The Russian slips his hands on her lover's waist, reaching his hips, squeezing the cheeks of his ass. Yuuri opens his legs and, using Viktor's hands as support, he raises them up and crosses them on Viktor's waist and begins rubbing himself in, both half-erect and moaning between the kisses.

"Moya Lyubov, you look magnificent in this outfit, so sexy." Viktor moans, as Yuuri starts to kiss his neck and leave a mark there.

Yuuri laughs and pushes his face away, looking him with half-sawed eyes.

"I know." He says, smiling. "I saw how you looked at me when you decided to show up to confront the passenger."

"Oh, Dorogoy, what am I to do with you?" Viktor asks, carrying him to the bed.

"At the moment, let me fuck you, my pilot." Yuuri says, letting himself be laid by the beloved. "Slowly."

"Yes please." Viktor says, nodding excitedly.

Laughing, Yuuri sits back and kisses him on the mouth, sliding his hands down his face, neck and chest, passing them between his white shirt and navy blue coat, beginning to undress him from his jacket and tie soon after. Viktor does not waste time and begins to unbutton the blue navy vest, also removing it from his body.

"Oh, Vitya, I want you so much." Yuuri says, pulling his shirt from under his pants and starting to unbutton her. "Sometimes it scares me."

"I also, Moya Lyubov. I am afraid that our love is the reason for us to separate." Viktor says, letting himself be undressed for him.

Yuuri looks at him with a strange gleam in his eyes, and begins to remove his shoes and socks, unbuttoning and removing his belt.

"Vitya, lift your hips." Yuuri says and Viktor obeys, using his hands to lean and lift his hips so that his Yuuri removes his pants and his underwear.

And now he completely naked, completely at his lover mercy. Naked, except the omamori Yuuri gave it to him.

"Hmmm." Yuuri says, licking his lips.

He takes his glasses off his face and undoes his tie, beginning to bring the face to his left leg, kissing and leaving marks at the height of his hips. Viktor just watches, not looking away from him. But he feels his breath fail as Yuuri starts licking and sucking his balls. The Japanese slips with his tongue all over his penis, until he reaches the tip, where he takes it with his lips and begins to suck, sliding his mouth all over his penis and returning to the tip. He begins to pump slowly through the penis, slowly increasing the speed and causing the Russian, who holds the bed sheet tightly with both hands, and has his head tilted, let out several low moans. Suddenly, he feels something cream and cold touching on his ass and looks at his beloved in surprise.

"When ... You ..." He tries to ask, realizing that one of Yuuri's hands holds an open sachet with lube.

Yuuri walks away from his penis with a mocking smile on his face, turns his hip a little and slaps lightly on the side pocket of his pants.

"Why, Vitya, do you really think I did not expect this when I wore those clothes?" He asks, laughing.

But he does not wait for an answer, already putting a luscious finger of lube through his ass cheeks. Viktor's body trembles with the invasion, and he takes a deep breath, relaxing soon. Yuuri adds another finger, stretching the entrance that begins to give way slowly. He uses his other hand to masturbate Viktor's cock, filling him with pleasure.

"Aahh !" Viktor loosens, feeling Yuuri touch his prostate and begins to massage. "Yuuuuuuri !"

Viktor cums in his stomach, pulling the sheet with both hands. Yuuri adds three fingers, laughing, and begins to lick the cum, cleaning his stomach.

"Yuuri, please, fuck me." Viktor asks, making the beloved look with raised eyebrows.

"As you wish." Yuuri says, rising and unbuttoning his white shirt and black pants, putting his own penis out.

He removes a condom from his pants and opens it by placing it on his limb and putting a little more lubricant on his sachet. He lifts the Russian's hip and puts pillows down, and approaches, guiding his own penis at his entrance. Gently, he penetrates slowly, watching Viktor's face for any discomfort. Finding none, he advances until he is completely inside Viktor. Gradually he increases speed, kissing Viktor on the lips and leaving more marks on the neck and chest of the Russian, who is loving the possessiveness that this is making him feel.

_He belongs to Yuuri._

Yuuri approaches the face of the omamori he had given to Viktor and is hanging close to the heart of the Russian and kisses him. Yuuri knows that the Russian just does not use the object when he goes to bathe, and that makes him love it more and more. He increases speed more and more until he finally cums in the condom and Viktor, stimulated by it, is cumming it too.

In the bathroom, he penetrates again into Viktor while they bathe, both enjoying the hot water falling in their bodies. They, still naked, they cover themselves with the warm bed sheets and soon fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Senseeeei ~ ." Viktor, who was at the window looking at the landscape, listens and turns to the bathroom, startled by what he sees.   
> Yuuri Katsuki is wearing a red and black sailor female school uniform, black knee socks, lipstick and face makeup. His hair is wet and slid back and he is holding the frame of his glasses with his teeth, making a pose that slowly pulls up the mini-skirt - which Viktor does not realize that the size shouldn't be this short - and reveal nothing more than the skin of his ass. Viktor feels his mouth dry and his body heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of couse there will be some misspelled words or gramatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a revieww/coment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.
> 
> Disguise: Female high-schol student

"Yuuri, what are these buildings?" Viktor asks, as they walk the streets of Shinjuku, early in the evening. 

Yuuri notes that he points to hotel signs scattered around the streets. 

"They're called 'Love Hotels'." Yuuri says, already sensing a new whim of the Russian. 

"Love ... Hotels ...?" He asks, confused. 

"Yes." Yuuri responds, relieved to have researched about it the night before, while Viktor slept soundly. "They are places used for couples who wish to have sex but for some reason their lives do not allow such privacy." 

"Hmm. How interesting." The Russian says, his eyes shining. "Can we go on one?" 

"Only if it accept same-sex couples. Most here is just for straight couples, really." Yuuri says, looking around and looking for a specific hotel. 

"And it’s okay with you to step into such a place with me?" The Russian asks, looking at him in surprise. 

"Vitenka." Yuuri stops walking and looks at him. "I want you to enjoy Japan as much as you can. It also includes having sex with you at a Love Hotel." 

"I'm very lucky to have such a perfect boyfriend." Viktor comments, hugging him. 

Yuuri laughs, not caring that they catch the attention of the Japanese who are passing nearby. When he stops, he turns his face and opens his eyes. 

"I found it." He says, taking the hand of the beloved and going towards one of the establishments, whose plate, a little more discreet than the others, catches his attention by containing the following phrase in English:  **_Same Sex Allowed._ **

Marveling at what he sees, Viktor admires the interior of such Love Hotel. He watches Yuuri press buttons, pay and receive a card from the machine. 

"We can order room service at our other hotel for dinner." Yuuri informs him, taking his hand and guiding him to one of the elevators. "We have 3 hours to enjoy, so we better get going." 

"Don’t they have any employees around here?" Viktor asks, in the elevator. 

"When a room ends up being used, the hotel system does not release it to be used again, but there is an employee who is working at this very moment to ensure the comfort and leisure of the customers. " 

"Amazing!" Viktor exclaims, and soon both are in the room. 

Viktor is surprised to see a huge bed with wine colored sheets, with a hack above it containing various types of lubricant, condoms and a box of wett tissues. He notices speakers, a television, and a refrigerator. 

"Wow." Yuuri says, putting Viktor's shopping bags on a table and starting undressing. 

"Wow." Viktor says too, and widens his eyes. "Yurska, wait!" 

When Yuuri least expects, Viktor puts red and black clothes in his arms. 

"Wear this for me, please." Viktor asks earnestly. 

"With pleasure." Yuuri says, going to a closed door that leads to a bathroom and entering it, before checking the cloches and laughing. 

_Oh, my Vitenka._ _You do not know what hurts you._

Yuuri thinks as he pulls out a gift from Minako-sensei: A vibrant red lipstick and makeup. 

**...**

"  _ Senseeeei ~ _ ." Viktor, who was at the window looking at the landscape, listens and turns to the bathroom, startled by what he sees. 

Yuuri Katsuki is wearing a red and black sailor female school uniform, black knee socks, lipstick and face makeup. His hair is wet and slid back and he is holding the frame of his glasses with his teeth, making a pose that slowly pulls up the mini-skirt - which Viktor does not realize that the size shouldn't be this short - and reveal nothing more than the skin of his ass. Viktor feels his mouth dry and his body heat up. 

"I'm a very naughty girl, did you know that?" Yuuri says, approaching slowly, causing the skirt to swing with each step taken. "I should get 100% in your tests, just because I barely can handle my jealousy every time someone touches you. But you know, I'm very happy now. After all, sensei brought me here. A Love Hotel.”

"Yuuri ... You look amazing." Viktor says, grabbing him from under his skirt and pulling him up to the bed, falling into it with him. 

Immediately, the Russian takes packages of lubricated condoms and a bottle of cherry lube. When he looks back at Yuuri, he sees him on his knees, making his half-hard cock visible to the Russian, who swallows hard. 

"Solsnikho, I swear one day you will be the cause of my death." The Russian says, watching Yuuri raise his hands to his mouth, terrified. 

"No, Sensei! You can’t die! I can’t live without you!" He says, still acting. 

Viktor shut him up with a hot kiss, sliding his hands over the Japanese's legs. Unbuttoning his own pants, he lowers his underwear and holds his own penis, immediately placing it between the Japanese's hips and beginning to fuck then. 

"Oh my God!" Yuuri exclaims, surprised. "Ah ... Vitenka ... More ..." 

Viktor obeys, increasing the speed of his own hip and hugging both legs with one hand and releasing the other. 

"Yurska ... You are ... Too much ..." He raises the black blouse of his uniform, using his fingers to caress the nipples of the Japanese. 

"Aaah! I'm cum ... Ah!" Yuuri exclaims, interrupting himself when he cums, spilling sperm in his own belly. 

Viktor cums in it soon, mixing his with the Japanese's in his stomach. 

"Incredible! I didn’t know I would feel something so pleasant by fucking your hips." Viktor says, watching Yuuri get up from the bed. 

"Indeed." Yuuri starts wiping himself and licking his lips, with another idea forming in his mind.. 

He approaches the large glass window that Viktor was before and, looking at the russian detective, he smirks, sliding up the skirt and revealing the cheeks of his ass to the Russian, leaning forward a little and shaking his hips to the Russian . 

"Fuck me at the window, Sensei. Make everyone see me being fucked by you." Yuuri says, causing Viktor to melt his lubricant and put two fingers inside it. "AH!" 

Yuuri's moaning grows louder as Viktor prepares it with his fingers. Soon, the Russian fucks the Japanese, who has his face close to the window, knowing that no one could really see then, but his Viktor shouldn't know that. 

**...**

And then, Yuuri Katsuki finally realizes something strange. 

"Vitenka?" He asks, going now to Harajuku. " 

"Yes, Yurksha?" Viktor lowers his face to look at him. 

"When are we going back to Russia?" 

"Oh, how good you asked!" Viktor turns to him, filling him with kisses. 

"Vi ... ten ... ka ..." Yuuri tries to say, between the kisses. 

But it ends up grabbing his face to keep him from distracting him. 

"When are we going to go back to A. Russia?" He asks, seeing the Russian open a shy smile. 

"I do not know! Maybe after Christmas!" He responds, excited. "I heard on the internet that Japanese Christmas is a date for couples, so I really wanted to spend time with you here." 

And there is it. The face of spoiled dog 

"Oh my God!" Yuuri exclaims, surprised. 

After all, it's still December 4th. Yuuri eventually lets out a moan, letting himself be kissed by the Russian, which leads them to another round of sex.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, the internet is an incredible place, especially for someone like me who only sleeps late at night. While I was looking for ideas on how to explore the rest of the disguises, I ended up reading about kinks.bAnd one of them caught my eye because it could match my Yakuza disguise. It consists of one involved pretending or even being a father figure to the other, and in cases where such a person becomes such a figure, she usually has plenty of money to fill his 'baby' of gifts while the 'baby' has as its mission to help the 'father' to get rid of his stressful daily life, something that most often means sex. " Yuuri explains, leaving Viktor open-mouthed, surprised by what he hears. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disguise: Yakuza / Daddy 
> 
> Well, now let's see how our dear Katsudon managed to get Viktor to sleep so deeply in the last chapter of Bloody Ice II.  
> I still can't believe I wrote something like that. I guess I'm getting better in sex scenes. 
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics.  
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Yuri, I want to stay on an Onsen!"_ _Viktor whimpers, as he devours a plate of ramen._

 _"What?"_ _Yuuri asks, surprised._

_"I was curious after I joined the Onsen of your family. Please, please, please!"_

_The Japanese man uttered a long sigh, his hand on the table._

_"Okay, let me see where we can go."_ _Yuuri responds, watching him jump from the chair._

 _"Yaaaaay!"_ _Victor says, making Yuuri panic._

 _"Viktor!"_ _He shouts, and goes on to apologize to everyone there._

 _The Japanese look at his boyfriend coldly._ _He'll pay for it._

They decide to travel by train. On the trip, Yuuri explains to Viktor how to behave in the establishment, especially in the fountains. The Russian nods excitedly, paying attention to what he says. At the inn, Viktor watches Yuuri talking to Okami-san, who smiles.

"She's going to take us to our room." He tells Viktor, smiling at him.

"Ok." The Russian says, excited.

In the room, Yuuri puts their luggage near the bed and goes to the closet, taking out some of the light blue clothes from it.

"You can take off your clothes and wear this Jinbei, so you're more comfortable." He says, undressing until he is in his underwear and starts dressing the jinbei.

"Right." Viktor says, changing his clothes too. "And now?"

"Why do not you explore the inn on your own? I want to talk to the Okami-san about our dinner and other important things." Yuuri suggests and Viktor does not want to be alone for the moment.

But when the Russian leaves the room, Yuuri approaches, closes the door and locks it. With a smile, he approaches his luggage and opens it, removing pieces of clothing and the makeup case. _Time to prepare._

**~ x ~**

Viktor does not know how long it took, but he certainly got lost wandering alone by the inn. He found the hot springs, a room where two boys are playing ping-pong, the kitchen, the gardens, and ends up returning to the reception. When he finally finds their room, he opens the door and enters.

"This place is incredible, Yuri!" He exclaims, and looks around.

He is scared to see that it is not Yuuri who is in the room but a gray-haired man in a 3-piece suit, with a cigarette in his hand, sitting in a chair on the porch of the room with his arms and feathers crossed. The man, who was looking at the garden, turns his face slowly and looks at him with a frown.

" _Something wrong_?" He asks in Japanese, and Viktor panics.

"Forgive me, please! I entered the wrong room!" He exclaims, speaking in English.

The man stands, leaving the cigarette in the ashtray and approaches him, touching his face. Frightening, Viktor screams. Loudly.

"Are not you a cop? Why are you scared, Sweetheart?" The man asks in English, whispering in his ear.

Viktor widens his eyes. Suddenly, the man snorts and starts laughing, thus putting an end to his acting.

"Your face ..." he says, among the laughter, moving away from him. "Vitenka, your face ..."

 _Vitenka._ The old man, looking like a mobster, called him Vitenka. _It can not be..._

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri ~? Oh my god! I almost pissed in my pants!" Viktor complains, regrouping.

Yuuri puts his hands on his waist, tilting his hip.

"Well, it's your fault for the attics in the restaurant." He replies, seeing his beloved look down. "So what did you think?"

"Perfect, _Solsnikho_." Viktor says, approaching him.

"Vitenka." Yuuri looks at him coldly, making him stop. "Get in bed."

Yuuri walks away and returns to the chair he was in, lifting it and placing her on the front of the bed. Viktor watches him, confused, until he sees him remove the bottle of lube from their luggage.

"Get in bed." Yuuri repeats and Viktor obeys, lying down on the bed while the Japanese man sits on the chair and crosses his legs again.

Yuuri throws the bottle to him, who ends near his right arm.

"Take off your pants, Baby." He says, seeing the Russian look at him with surprise. "It's time for your punishment."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Viktor asks, confused.

"You know, the internet is an incredible place, especially for someone like me who only sleeps late at night. While I was looking for ideas on how to explore the rest of the disguises, I ended up reading about kinks.bAnd one of them caught my eye because it could match my Yakuza disguise. It consists of one involved pretending or even being a father figure to the other, and in cases where such a person becomes such a figure, she usually has plenty of money to fill his 'baby' of gifts while the 'baby' has as its mission to help the 'father' to get rid of his stressful daily life, something that most often means sex. " Yuuri explains, leaving Viktor open-mouthed, surprised by what he hears. "This time we can use just the terms 'Daddy' to refer to me, since I'm wearing makeup and a wig to appear to be a lot older, and 'Baby' for you, and you should do what you can to obey me."

"Or what?" The Russian asks, smirking at him.

"Or your punishment will be worse.I already had you with fists tied in the bed, so I know you like to be submissive. But ... Would you like me to spank your ass cheeks? And maybe I should use some sex toys you bought? Bondage? Or maybe..."

"Alright, alright!" Viktor exclaims, terrified. "Jesus, Yuri, where did all this knowledge come from?"

"I told you, Viktor, Internet is a very interesting place. Now, do you want this, Baby?”The Japanese man asks, smirking as he sees Viktor get excited about it.

"Yeah." The russian says, licking his lips. "What are your orders, Daddy?"

Now it's Yuuri who feels a shiver go through his body. _Oh my god, this seems to be more interesting than he imagined._

"Take off your pants, Baby. I want to see everything you're hiding from me." Yuuri orders, and Viktor obeys, removing the jinbei's pants, opening his legs and raising his knees, allowing Yuuri to have complete vision of his penis, his balls and his ass. "Get the pillows, put them comfortably close to the wall and lean against them, you can take the rest of the jinbei."

Viktor obeys, eager to understand what Yuuri has in mind. When he leans on the pillows, he finally understands.

"Should I touch myself, Daddy?" He asks, seeing her boyfriend open a smile.

"That's right, Baby. Touch yourself." Yuuri says, licking his lips. "I won't take my eyes off you."

Viktor begins by taking two fingers of his right hand to his mouth, while the left slides through his own chest, caressing and squeezing the left nipple. The Russian let out a moan, and with his salivary fingers, approached his own cock, wrapping it around and beginning to masturbate.

"Damn it, Yuri, that's good!" He exclaims, increasing speed.

"Slow down, Baby, I want to see everything." Yuuri speaks, touching himself over his pants. "You can use the lubricant to masturbate and open up yourself."

Viktor quickly starts to soak his hands with lube, using his right hand to touch his asshole while his left hand wraps around his cock again.

"That's it. Very good, baby. Do you want more speed?" Yuuri asks, unbuttoning his own pants and already touching himself too.

"Damn, yes," Viktor responds, panting lightly. "Please, Daddy."

"You can." Yuuri responds. "You can go faster and deeper. Try to touch your prostate and scissoring it with your fingers."

"Oh my God, this is incredible!" Viktor exclaims, and Yuuri sees himself agreeing. "Yuuri, I ..."

"You want to cum, Baby? It's okay, you can." Yuuri says, also already feeling on the edge.

Viktor cums first, messing his hips and bed sheet. Yuuri does not take long and also cums, dirtying his pants and hand.

They both look at each other, panting and embarrassed. They ended up laughing right there, surprised that they had enjoyed this new idea so much.

"Let's dine and then soak into the springs?" Yuuri asks, getting up.

"Perfect." Victor says, also getting up.

They both clean themselves and the cloches, leaving their room soon after. Okami says something to Yuuri, which makes him embarrassed and bowed to her.

"She and some clients listened to you." Yuuri speaks to the Russian. "At least they did not understand what you were talking about since they do not understand Russian. I said it was a movie and I apologized."

"Oh, my bad." Viktor takes his right hand up to the back of his neck, embarrassed.

They dine, and finally Russian has the opportunity to take advantage of a Japanese hot spring. Of course he wasted no time and rode on Yuuri, who had the decency to use a private fountain and be prepared with extra towels and condoms so as not to foul the water.

When they return to the bedroom, Viktor falls on the bed and soon is asleep. Yuuri decides to finish wiping the sperm stains from her clothes before bed. And then, he approaches the bed to lie down when ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should suppose that I was planning something for you. After all, we're at a strip club, now I'm a dancer and you still need to get the second part of your punishment." Yuuri pushes him back with his powers, and Viktor falls down on in a couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

At the door where there is a sign with the name 'Eros', Viktor Nikiforov gives three knocks. Soon, the door opens and Yuuri, still wearing the black mask with shiny stones on his face, appears.

"Oh," he says, smiling broadly. "Can I help you, sir?"

"  _ Dorogoy _ , please." Victor groans, making his beloved laugh and open the door.

Viktor enters and Yuuri closes it, locking it so no one could disturb them. He, who is still wearing the black shorts and silver high heels under an open gray robe, realizes that the russian is staring at him hungry.

"Did you like the first part of my punishment?" Yuuri asks, slowly approaching him. "High heels, pole dancing and Strip-tease?"

"I just hated that others also appreciated your show. You should be mine. Just mine. "The Russian glares at him furiously. "How many times have you danced to other clients, hm?

"What if I told you this was my first and only presentation and I had agreed with the director that you would be here tonight? Like I said, that was his punishment for lying to me. "Yuuri looks at him, undoing the smile on his face. "I believed you,  **_Viktor_ ** ."

Viktor freezes at the sound of his name. He did not expect Yuuri to get so angry over the lies he told. All he wanted was to spend some time with Yuuri, without worrying about their job.

"What you did was something irresponsible. Imagine what would have happened to Yuri if he had not sent me the email or if I could not decipher it? And the other crimes that we could have helped solve? I ... "Yuuri pauses, swallowing. "Now I wonder if you lied other times, what kind of things you're hiding from me. I trusted you and you lied to me. How do you think I'm feeling now? "

Viktor is surprised by what he listens to. He never thought how Yuuri would feel about his mischief. All he wanted was to take vacation days with him, but now he realizes he's gone too far.

"I'm sorry,  _ Solsnikho _ . Please, I'm sorry. "The Russian speaks, taking a step forward, but stopping when Yuuri takes a step back.

"I accept your apologies, but I do not know if I can forgive you so soon," Yuuri says, shaking his head. "After all you got to the point of changing the chip on my cell phone so that I didn't notice anything. And it was not just me you harmed. It was our colleagues too. "

"What should I do to have your forgiveness, Yuuri? Tell me!" Victor begs, approaching the Japanese, who raises his hand in front and stops him walking.

"You should suppose that I was planning something for you. After all, we're at a strip club, now I'm a dancer and you still need to get the second part of your punishment." Yuuri pushes him back with his powers, and Viktor falls down on in a couch. "I could see that I made you half-hard just by dancing on the pole. Then I'll give you the pleasure of seeing me dance Eros again, but neither you nor I can touch each other. And look how lucky we are! There's a pole ready for me right here. "

"Can I touch myself? Please? "Viktor asks, swallowing hard as he finally realizes the pole behind Yuuri.

"Hmm, yes you can. I'll spare you the torture. "Yuuri chuckled, moving into position, his cell phone in his hand. "But don't you dare take your eyes off me."

He turns on the music, which begins to play. Immediately, he begins to slide his hands down his chest, belly, hips, until he reaches the height of his penis. With a single flick of his right hand, he unbuttons his shorts and lowers the zipper, while the left hand trows the phone to Viktor, who catches it in the air.

Realizing that his beloved was not wearing anything under his shorts, the Russian let out a high-pitched sound. Yuuri licks his lips, face down, before hanging on the pole and starting to dance. Viktor soon realizes that dance is different. It was hotter, and his beloved insisted on making moves like pinching his nipples and sliding fingers of her left hand between the cheeks of his ass and allowing Viktor Nikiforov to have a complete view of it. Viktor hardly realizes that he had already opened his own pants and put out his own penis, which was already beginning to leak with pre-cum.

"Yuuri, please let me fuck you." Victor begs, beginning to masturbate faster and faster, but with his eyes focused on the Japanese, who continues to dance, ignoring the Russian's request.

Viktor suddenly widens his eyes as Yuuri touches his own penis, which is hard and out of the shorts. He sticks two fingers into his mouth and turns away, pulls them up into the shorts, causing him to reveal his ass, where he starts to touch his hole, swinging at the same time.

"Oh!" Victor moans, not holding on and starting to cum, getting his clothes and couch dirty. Yuuri, who was already excited to dance on stage, realizes that he is soon on the edge too and moves away from the pole, approaching Viktor and releasing his towards his stupid boyfriend.

"Very well. And with that his punishment ends. But I still need you to wait for me in the side alley of the club later, so change your clothes as soon as I get out of here. "Yuuri says, taking the phone from the Russian hand and closing the music application. "I want to go back home."

"Oh really? Do you want to go back with me? "Viktor asks, surprised.

"You should know that without you I don't sleep well. My nightmares are getting worse. So yeah, we'll get back to normal. But I go to sleep without wearing gloves, "Yuuri says, surprising the Russian.

"Will you want to see my memories? Every night? "He asks, and he lets out a sigh. "Okay, I guess I deserve it after what I did."

"Oh, and Minako-sensei has poles in her studio, should you wish to repeat this." Yuuri comments, winking at him as he changes his clothes.

"Hey Yuri," Viktor says, looking excited at the prospect of seeing Yuuri pole dancing again.

"Hm?" Yuuri responds, looking at the Russian from the mirror in front of him.

"I realized that the song is a lot like Hope." Viktor comments, making him smile.

"Hope is actually called On Love: Agape. As you may remember, it was the first and only choreography I learned from Minako-sensei, before being taken to the Institute. The song I played now and not long ago is On Love: Eros. Both are the same song, but with different arrangements. "Yuuri explains, finishing dressing.

"I liked it." Viktor comments, and Yuuri smiles at him.

"Nice. I put it as the main ringtone on my cell phone. "He then leaves the room, leaving Viktor there, mouth open.

_Oh, fuck._ _Now he's screwed._

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri knows that he can leave anyone drooling in that outfit. But it is not anyone who can touch him. Only one person can have the pleasure of enjoying his naked body, and that for him is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disguise: Cosplay 
> 
> This is the last chapter. I will be leaving here details that are important, but that I will not be able to fit in the next chapter of Bloody Ice II. References to my other fic, crossover between Yuri on Ice !! and Persona 5, called People In My Ice Heart. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who accompanied the journey of this series, even though it has its imperfections for not being reviewed by a beta. Accompany my other fics, and wait for news on my twitter @eiennosekai.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

When Viktor Nikiforov saw his beloved boyfriend wearing that character's clothes, high heels and red lipstick on his face, he needed a great effort not to let out a noise capable of making him a victim of jokes, after all not only with Mila, but with Mila as well. also by Georgi and other Moscow police detectives.

_Holy shit ..._

But nothing prepared him for the fact that he's wearing jeans that he's squeezing the damn erection that wants to appear and that he's not wearing anything to hide the distinct volume in his pants.

"I ... I'm going to the bathroom ..." he says, already moving away from them.

"Okay ..." Mila starts to say, but breaks off as she walks away and starts giggling. "Poor thing."

"What can he do? Katsuki may well be able to break hearts in that killing disguise, "Georgi says, smiling too.

"I bet they don’t even think we know they love each other. After all, with the shinning glances they've both been exchanging lately, I bet even other people have noticed it too. "Mila says, holding herself up not to laugh out loud and attract people's attention to them.

"Hm. Love is like that. Beautiful, pure and free, "Georgi says, still smiling. "Like mine."

"Ooooh? Who's the lucky one? "Mila asks, surprised by that.

Well she noticed that for a while he didn’t whine about that bitch anymore.

"Her name is Alexia Volkova and she's a reporter ..." Georgi is surprised when Mila hugs him, and they both start laughing.

"That’s nice, Gosha. I'm happy for you. "She then walks away and decides to start their operation without Victor.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri knows that he can leave anyone drooling in that outfit. But it is not anyone who can touch him. Only one person can have the pleasure of enjoying his naked body, and that for him is enough.   
After all, he also appreciates the sculptural body of the Russian silver hair. Viktor. Of course, it’s regrettable not to be able to enjoy a date with him without being judged and criticized by others. But ... it doesn't really matter much. What matters is that both are together and nothing can separate them.

**...**

"Here," Yuuri says, opening a door and entering, with Viktor right behind him.

They are in a room that is reserved for the cosplayers but that is now empty. Yuuri locks the door, and is soon grabbed and kissed by Viktor, causing him to bang his back on the door and loosen his backpack with his normal clothes inside. He moans, feeling the Russian rub his erection completely evident by the pants he wears on him, and returns the kiss ardently, grabbing him by the shirt and hair. Suddenly, Viktor turns his back and slides his hands down Yuuri's chest, down to his waist and belly, hips, butt and legs.

" _Moya Lyubov_ , you can’t imagine how crazy I am to see you in high heels again," he whispers, pulling his zippered mouth closer to the costume.

" _Vitenka_ ..." Yuuri says, shivering at the sight of him using his teeth to slowly open and free his body from that fantasy.

After all, Yuuri is also hard because of Viktor and the clothes are bothering him. And speaking of clothes, he decides that his boyfriend also deserves a relief from the clothes he is wearing. Taking advantage of the fact that his beloved had seen him and kissed him again, Yuuri removed his black gloves and used his hands to open his belt and pants, already touching his erect penis.

"Hmmm," Viktor moans, using his hands to remove the top of Yuuri's costume, which shivers as he touches her bare back on the icy door. "Yuri, I want you."

"And I want you too," Yuuri says breathlessly.

So both are naked. Viktor decides to mark the body of the Japanese, although it is a difficult task to fulfill, since he is grabbing his silver hair every time he sucks a piece of his skin, leaving hickeys there.

" _Vitenka_ , quickly ..." Yuuri whispers in his ear, and the Russian finds himself hugging and kissing him again.

Yuuri decides to kill him by raising both legs and cross then in his waist, causing the Russian to grab him by the ass so he doesn’t fall. Using his own saliva to wet his fingers, the Russian is already beginning to prepare Yuuri, who with both hands touch their penis.

"Yuri, I ..." Viktor begins, but stops when Yuuri stops moving his hands.

"Inside me, Vitenka," Yuuri says, and Viktor obeys, penetrating him slowly. "Holy shit ... Aaah ... _Vitenka_ ..."

Gradually, Viktor increases the speed of penetrations, and both starts moaning a little louder for having sex without lube. It doesn’t take long and Viktor finds himself cumming inside Yuuri, who also cums and gets they both dirty with it.

"In four, _Dorogoy_ ," Viktor says, and Yuuri quickly obeys.

Again Viktor penetrates him, leaning with both hands on his hip and delighting with Yuuri's low moans.

"Yuri ..." Viktor says, and widens his eyes as he feels the muscles around his cock tighten, stimulating him to com again.

"My turn," Yuuri says, turning around and grabbing Viktor by the waist, making him sit on his legs. " _Aishiteru, Vicchan_ ."

_I love you._

" _Ya tebya lyublyu_ , _Moya Lyubov,_ " Viktor says, kissing him.

_I love you._

Soon Yuuri prepares him and enters him in that same position, until both enjoy two more times. Sweaty and tired, they lie on the floor to rest a little.

"I think it's better ... We dress up," Yuuri says, but makes no effort to get up.

And then, to their surprise, the door knob turns. When the door is not opened, there’s a knock sound coming there.

"Yuri? Are you there? "Mila says, from the other side of the door. "It's almost time for the event to end."

"I'm coming!" Yuuri shouts, getting up quickly and going to the backpack he had brought and already getting dressed.

Viktor also gets up and gets dressed, but ends up getting his shirt buttons messed up. Yuuri, finishing dressing, looks at him and lets out a sigh.

"I'm going out first," he says, putting the backpack with the costume in his shoulder.

"Right," Viktor says, concentrating on unbuttoning his shirt.

When Yuuri leaves to meet the others, he is met by Yuri, Mila and Georgi, who look at him with surprise before sketching completely different reactions. Mila whistles and points at her neck, Georgi begins to talk about love beautiful, pure and free and Yuri ... Just pretending to choke. Embarrassed, Yuuri decides that maybe killing a certain silver-haired Russian wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

**~ End of Extra Chapters ~**


End file.
